Solidus Snake
Solidus Snake (ソリダス・スネーク Soridasu Sunēku) ''ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2001 erschienenen Videospiel ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Er ist der Anführer der titulären Söhnen der Freiheit und neben Solid und Liquid Snake das dritte Ergebnis des Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt. Nachdem er ursprünglich als Handlanger der Patriots fungierte und sogar durch ihre Machenschaften zum U.S.-Präsidenten wurde, fiel er schließlich bei den Patriots in Ungnade und gründete seine Organisation um die Patriots zu zerstören. Zu diesem Zweck stürmt er mit seinen Truppen die Big Shell-Plattform vor Manhattan um den dort stationieren Arsenal Gear zu erobern und gegen die Patriots zu verwenden. Dabei stellen sich ihm aber Solid Snake sowie Raiden entgegen - letzterer ist ein Bekannter aus Solidus' Vergangenheit. Solidus wird im Japanischen von Akio Ōtsuka und im Englischen von John Cygan gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Solidus war das dritte Ergebnis des Les Enfants Terribles-Projekts, in dessen Zuge der Super-Soldat Big Boss von den Patriots geklont werden sollte. Solidus gingen bereits Solid und Liquid Snake voraus, doch Solidus war der einzige Klon von Big Boss, dessen Gen-Material zu 100 % mit seinem "Vater" übereinstimmte, was ihn zu dem perfekten Klon machte. Genau wie seine Brüder vor ihm wurde Solidus von EVA ausgetragen und geboren. Zudem wurde Solidus genau wie seinen Brüdern ein rapider Alterungsprozess in den Gencode geschrieben; dies war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls er in Feindeshand geraten würde oder die Patriots aus eigenen Stücken verraten würde. Als Teenager wurde Solidus von den Patriots in den 1980er Jahren nach Liberia geschickt, um dort im Bürgerkrieg zu kämpfen und seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Während seiner Zeit in Liberia ermordete Solidus ein Ehepaar und nahm ihren Sohn Jack als Adoptivsohn an um eine Hypothese zu teste. Er trainierte den jungen Jack, der erst sechs Jahre alt war, und machte ihn zu einem Kindersoldaten und gnadenlosen Mörder. Solidus, der viele Kindersoldaten erschuf und sie im Kampf nutzte, sah Jack als seinen besten Soldaten an und übergab ihm daher die Kontrolle über die Kindersoldaten-Einheit, als Jack erst zehn Jahre alt war. Nach dem Krieg verschwand Jack urplötzlich. Solidus wunderte sich, was mit dem Jungen geschehen war, forschte aber nicht weiter nach. Tatsächlich war Jack von den Patriots in die USA gebracht worden. Um das Jahr 2000 herum wurde Solidus unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen George Sears von den Patriots die U.S.-Präsidentschaft anvertraut und Sears wurde zum 43. Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten. Während seiner Präsidentschaft gründete Solidus die SEALs-Antiterror-Einheit Dead Cell, die ihm direkt gehorchte. Als Präsident setzte Solidus die Ziele der Patriots um und diente ihnen als loyaler Handlanger und als Marionette. Im Februar 2005 verhandelte Sears mit Russland um eine atomare Abrüstung zu erwirken. Während er selbst mit Russland verhandelte, beauftragte er seinen loyalsten Handlanger, Revolver Ocelot, seinen genetischen Zwilling Liquid Snake zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen, die U.S.-Militäranlage auf Shadow Moses Island zu erobern. Dies gelang wie erwünscht und wie von Solidus geplant konnte Ocelot auf Shadow Moses die Pläne für den atomaren High-Tech-Kampfpanzer Metal Gear REX an sich reißen. Nachdem Ocelot, der auf Shadow Moses einen Arm verloren hat, zu Solidus zurückkehrt, lässt dieser ihm in einer Spezialklinik in Lyons den Arm des im Zuge der Kämpfe umgekommenen Liquid Snake transplantieren. Damit verstieß Solidus aber gegen die expliziten Befehle der Patriots. Er fiel bei den Patriots in Ungnade und wurde aus dem Präsidentenamt entfernt; offiziell trat er zurück. Er wurde durch eine Patriots-Marionette namens Johnson ersetzt und die Patriots planten zudem, Sears zu ermorden und es aussehen zu lassen, als hätte seine Gesundheit plötzlich versagt. Allerdings konnte Solidus mit Hilfe von Ocelot untertauchen und sich der Macht der Patriots entziehen. Von Hass auf seine früheren Meister erfüllt schwor sich Solidus, die Patriots zu zerstören und die Menschheit von ihrem Einfluss zu befreien. Zu diesem Zweck schließt er sich mit der Söldnereinheit von Sergei Gurlukovich sowie den Überresten von Dead Cell zusammen und gründet die Organisation Söhne der Freiheit. Mit diesen will er das neue Metal Gear-Projekt der Patriots, Arsenal Gear - eine riesige Metal-Gear-Festung, die die GW-K.I. der Patriots beherbergt und verteidigt - erobern. Gleichzeitig lässt er auch einen Metal Gear RAY von Ocelot von den U.S. Marines stehlen. Mit den Söhnen der Freiheit stürmt Solidus nun die Reinigungsplattform Big Shell, die vor der Küste Manhattans im Ozean errichtet wurde. Diese Plattform ist in Wahrheit die Fertigungsanlage, auf der Arsenal Gear fertiggestellt wird. Während das ganze öffentlich als Terrorangriff dargestellt wird und Solidus laut öffentlichen Aussagen droht, Big Shell zu sprengen und das Ökosystem des Meeres unwiderruflich zu zerstören, falls man ihm kein hohes Lösegeld zahlt, hat Solidus in Wirklichkeit nie eine solche Forderung gemacht. Stattdessen gibt er seinen Handlangern gegenüber vor, Arsenal Gear nutzen zu wollen um einen Atomsprengkopf in die Atmosphäre über Manhattan zu feuern und ihn zu sprengen, so dass der daraus entstehende elektromagnetischen Impuls sämtliche Technologie in Manhattan zerstört und die Stadt somit von dem Einfluss der Patriots befreit. Zudem trägt er Ocelot auf, die Anführerin von Dead Cell, Fortune, zu manipulieren und davon zu überzeugen, Arsenal Gear selbst an sich zu nehmen und den Patriots damit den Krieg zu erklären. Da Arsenal Gear viel zu groß ist um es effektiv zu verteidigen, erhofft Solidus sich dass Fortune so die Aufmerksamkeit der Patriots auf sich zieht und dass er selbst die Ablenkung nutzen kann um das Wissen um die wahren Identitäten der Patriots, dass er aus der GW-K.I. extrahieren will, nutzen kann um die Patriots zu jagen und auszuschalten. Um Arsenal Gear überhaupt in Betrieb nehmen zu können, lässt Solidus direkt nach der Übenahme alle Zivilisten und Arbeiter an Bord gefangen nehmen und als Geiseln nehmen. Unter ihnen ist neben dem Patriots-Spion Robert Ames auch der U.S.-Präsident und Solidus' Nachfolger Präsident Johnson. Diesen überzeugt Solidus, sich mit ihm zu verbünden um die Patriots zu zerschlagen. Johnson willigt ein, tatsächlich plant Solidus aber, ihn ermorden zu lassen sobald Johnson Arsenal Gear aktiviert hat. Konfrontation auf Big Shell Während er auf Big Shell die Vorbereitungen für die Übernahme von Arsenal Gear trifft, wird Solidus von Olga Gurlukovich informiert, dass eine Art Cyborg Ninja auf Big Shell unterwegs ist und dass sie zudem jemanden erspäht hat, der sich unter einer Papp-Box versteckt. Solidus behauptet, so jemanden zu kennen und verrät, dass sie eine Falle vorbereiten werden. Kurz darauf trifft sich Solidus mit Ocelot, der berichtet dass das Dead Cell-Mitglied Fatman getötet wurde. Solidus entgegnet, dass dies ihnen nur die Mühe erspart, Fatman selbst zu töten. Verächtlich bezeichnet Solidus Dead Cell als Wahnsinnige und behauptet, dass nichts was sie tun als Überraschung kommen sollte. Um sicherzugehen, dass Fatman nicht für die Feinde gearbeitet hat, will Ocelot seinen Hintergrund dennoch überprüfen. Die beiden kommen auch auf den Eindringling zu sprechen und Solidus vermutet, dass die Patriots ihn geschickt haben müssen. Danach erkundigt er sich bei Ocelot nach dem Schaden, den Fatmans Bombe auf Big Shell angerichtet hat, und fragt wie es um den Präsidenten steht. Ocelot antwortet, dass sie ihn nur noch eine Stunde am Leben halten müssen, da Arsenal Gear dann aktiviert ist. Plötzlich betritt Olga Gurlukovich den Raum und erkundigt sich bei beiden Männern, wer der Cyborg Ninja ist, der auf Big Shell aufgetaucht ist. Ocelot weiß keine Antwort und Solidus versichert, dass er Nachforschungen anstellen wird. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Ocelot und Olga, die ihm den Tod ihres Vaters nicht verziehen hat, bis Solidus die beiden verärgert unterbricht und sie daran erinnert, was beide ihm schulden. Nachdem Olga gegangen ist, macht Ocelots Arm ihm wieder Probleme - er wird episodisch von der Persönlichkeit von Liquid Snake überwältigt - und Solidus ist verärgert, dass Ocelot dieses Problem noch nicht überwunden hat. Er erinnert Ocelot daran, wie viel die Transplantation gekostet hat und überlässt es Ocelot, sich weiter um die Geiseln zu kümmern, da er sich persönlich um den unbekannten Eindringling kümmern will. Nachdem der Eindringling - Raiden - einigen Geiseln die Flucht von Big Shell ermöglicht hat und ihrem Helikopter hinterherschaut, dreht er sich um und entdeckt, dass Solidus am Eingang des Landepads lehnt. Solidus behauptet, dass er auf einen Botschafter der Patrioten wie Raiden gewartet hat und fragt sich dabei leise selbst, woher er Raiden kennt. Ihm ist nicht klar, dass Raiden in Wirklichkeit Jack ist, den er einst als Kindersoldat ausgebildet hat. Als Raiden fragt, ob Solidus etwa der Boss ist, antwortet Solidus dass er nicht nur der Boss hier ist sondern der Boss ist, der selbst Big Boss übertreffen wird. Er stellt sich als Solid Snake vor aber im selben Moment kehrt der Helikopter zurück um die anderen Geiseln zu holen. Der wahre Solid Snake, der als Iroquois Pliskin an Bord des Helikopters ist ruft zornig, dass der Mann vor Raiden nicht Solid Snake ist und Solidus blickt nach oben, tritt aus dem Schatten und heißt Snake als Bruder willkommen. Snake eröffnet das Feuer auf Solidus, der aber sofort aus dem Weg springt und weitere Kugeln mit seiner Exoskelett-Rüstung abwehrt. Verächtlich ruft er Snake zu, dass er auf einem ganz anderen Ebene als Liquid ist und Snake ihn daher nicht so einfach wie Liquid eliminieren wird. Der aufgebrachte Snake feuert nun mit einem Granatenwerfer auf Solidus, der sich aber mit einem Sprung rettet und auf einer Stahlröhre außerhalb der Brücke landet. Höhnisch fragt er, ob das alles ist was Snake zu bieten hat, woraufhin Snake einen zweiten Schuss abgibt und Solidus in dien Tiefe stürzt. Allerdings landet er auf einem von Vamp gesteuerten Harrier-Kampfjet, in dessen hinteres Cockpit er sich begibt. Von dort aus feuert er eine Rakete auf Snakes Helikopter und nimmt die Verfolgung auf, als dieser sich zu retten versucht. Dabei ist es lediglich dem großen Wendekreis des Harriers zu verdanken, dass der Helikopter nicht direkt aus dem Himmel geschossen wird. Snake kann Raiden einen Raketenwerfer zuwerfen und während der Helikopter dem Harrier ausweicht, kann Raiden den Harrier stark genug beschädigen, dass dieser explodiert, auseinanderbricht und aus dem Himmel stürzt. Während dem Absturz des Harriers verliert Solidus ein Auge und kann sich auch nicht aus dem Wrack retten, als dieses hinabstürzt. Kurz bevor das Wrack ins Meer kracht, wird es aber von Metal Gear RAY aufgefangen, das aus dem Meer springt und somit Solidus' Leben rettet. Solidus befiehlt Vamp, von Bord zu springen und sich zurück auf den Weg nach Big Shell zu machen. Nachdem Vamp abgesprungen ist und wieder auf Big Shell ist, taucht Metal Gear unter und zieht das Wrack mit sich. Dadurch wird Solidus von Snake und Raiden getrennt, überlebt aber. Wiedertreffen mit Raiden Nachdem die Arbeiten an Arsenal Gear fertiggestellt sind, lässt Solidus seine Truppen von Big Shell evakuieren und auf Arsenal Gear umsiedeln. Big Shell selbst soll dabei von Arsenal Gear getrennt und im Ozean versenkt werden. Auch Snake und Raiden begeben sich auf Arsenal Gear um zu verhindern, dass Solidus seine Pläne umsetzen kann. Raiden wird dabei von Olga Gurlukovich - der wahren Identität des Cyborg Ninjas - gefangengenommen und in einen Verhörraum gebracht, wo er an eine Vorrichtung gekettet wird. Als Solidus und Ocelot dazutreten, behauptet Ocelot, dass er bezüglich Raiden Nachforschungen angestellt hat, die aber rein gar nichts ergeben haben. Solidus hat schon damit gerechnet, beharrt aber darauf, dass er Raiden von irgendwo kennt. Als Raiden zu sich kommt, erinnert Solidus sich schließlich. Mit den Tentakeln seines Exoskeletts, das er nun trägt, scannt er Raidens Schädel nach Implantaten und erklärt Ocelot, dass Raiden sein "Sohn" Jack ist. Er heißt Raiden willkommen und behauptet, dass er nicht dachte, dass er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Raiden erinnert sich nicht, aber Solidus erinnert ihn an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Solidus murmelt, dass Jack nach dem Krieg plötzlich verschwand und dass er sich hätte denken können, dass die Patriots ihn als Handlanger rekrutieren. Ocelot fragt, was sie nun mit Raiden machen werden und Solidus antwortet, dass sie genau das tun werden, was Ocelot vorgeschlagen hatte. Ocelot fragt auch nach Dead Cell, aber Solidus rät ihm, sie zu ignorieren. Im selben Moment versucht Liquids Persönlichkeit erneut, Ocelot zu übernehmen und er sieht dies als Zeichen, dass Snake in der Nähe ist. Solidus offenbart Ocelot nun, dass sie in einer Stunde die Macht von Arsenal Gear demonstrieren werden und erkundigt sich nach dem Stand der Truppen. Ocelot versichert ihm, dass die Truppen gerade letzte Hand anlegen und alles so laufen wird, wie geplant. Ocelot sieht Solidus' Augenklappe und behauptet, dass er Big Boss sehr ähnlich sieht, woraufhin Solidus lacht und behauptet, dass er dies Raiden zu verdanken hat. Solidus verlässt nun den Raum und lässt Raiden und Ocelot allein. Raiden wird allerdings kurz darauf von Olga Gurlukovich befreit. Als Raiden später durch Arsenal Gear stromert um Solidus zu finden und zu stoppen, erreicht er eine große Plattform an der Spitze von Arsenal Gear. Auf dieser ertönt Solidus' Stimme und Solidus behauptet, dass er Raidens Art zu kämpfen beobachtet hat und dass es scheint, als würde Raiden zu seinem alten Kampfstil zurückkehren. Er offenbart auch, dass Raiden scheinbar von den Patriots manipuliert wurde um im Zuge ihres S3-Trainings einen perfekten Assassinen zu schaffen der Solid Snakes Bruder eliminieren sollte. Solidus zeigt sich enttäuscht, dass Raiden zu einem Handlanger der Patriots degradiert wurde und behauptet, dass ihm nach Raidens und Snakes Ankunft auf Big Shell schnell klar wurde, dass es Verräter und Agenten der Patriots in seinen eigenen Reihen geben musste. Er fügt an, dass er diese Verräter vor der finalen Phase finden und auslöschen musste und dass Raiden ihm dabei sehr behilflich war. Solidus erscheint nun selbst auf der Plattform und behauptet, dass es nun keinen Grund für Raiden mehr gibt, am Leben zu bleiben. Im selben Moment erheben sich drei Metal Gear RAYs aus dem Wasser und Solidus behauptet, dass er Raiden würdige Gegner gebracht hat, dass dieser nun aber den Tod akzeptieren solle. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Solidus blitzschnell von der Plattform und Raiden wird gezwungen, die RAYs zu bekämpfen. Obwohl Raiden sich tapfer schlägt, kann er die drei RAYs nicht alleine besiegen und diese kreisen ihn ein, während sie sich der Plattform nähern. Im letzten Moment springt aber Olga Gurlukovich zu Raiden herab und will die RAYs aufhalten um Raiden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Solidus ist aufgebracht, als er Olgas Verrat erkennt und stürmt auf die Plattform zurück, wo er Olga mit seinen Tentakeln entwaffnet und packt und sie dann erschießt. Ihre Leiche schleudert er achtlos von sich. Ocelots Verrat Solidus will nun dort fortfahren, wo er aufgehört hat und befiehlt den RAYs, Raiden zu töten. Diese befolgen diesen Befehl allerdings nicht und Solidus stellt geschockt fest, dass er die Kontrolle über die Metal Gears verloren hat. Ocelot kontaktiert Solidus und offenbart, dass der Virus, der auch die RAYs außer Kontrolle gebracht hat, auch Arsenal Gear befallen hat und dass Arsenal Gear kurz davor ist, sich aus dem Meer zu erheben. Frustriert erkennt Solidus, dass die Patriots dahinter stecken müssen. Die RAYs stürzen sich nun auf Solidus, der ihnen mit seinem Exoskelett trotz ihrer enormen Größe aber ebenbürtig ist. Mit seinem Jetpack, seinen Tentakeln und seinem Sturmgewehr zerstört Solidus alle drei RAYs und verflucht dabei die Patriots. Nachdem er wieder auf der Plattform gelandet ist, packt er Raiden mit seinen Tentakeln. Er will ihn erschießen, beschließt dann aber dass Raiden noch einen Nutzen hat. Im selben Moment erreicht Fortune mit dem gefangenen Solid Snake auf der Plattform an und informiert Solidus, dass sie ihn gefangennehmen konnte. Solidus würgt daraufhin Raiden bewusstlos. Als Raiden wieder zu sich kommt hat sich Arsenal Gear bereits aus dem Ozean gehoben. Solidus steht am Rand der Spitze des riesigen Metal Gears und faucht Raiden frustriert zu, dass die Kontroll-K.I. von Arsenal Gear unwiderruflich korrumpiert wurde und gibt zu, dass er Raiden unterschätzt hat. Er will wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte und beginnt, ihn mit seinen Tentakeln zu packen und zu würgen. Fortune wirft ein, dass Solidus doch weiß, dass Raiden nichts weiß aber Solidus entgegnet, dass er die Antworten auch nicht von Raiden will. Als Fortune fragt was das bedeuten soll, entgegnet Solidus dass es sie nichts angeht. Daraufhin wendet sich Fortune zum Gehen und behauptet, dass sie selbst noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Solidus fragt sie, ob ihre Pläne die Kaperung von Arsenal Gear beinhalten und behauptet, dass er weiß dass Fortune vorhat, ihn zu verraten. Geschockt fragt Fortune, ob Ocelot sie verraten hat aber Solidus entgegnet, dass er derjenige war, der Ocelot beauftragt hat, ihr diesen Plan überhaupt erst einzureden. Er offenbart, dass er von Anfang an vorhatte, Fortune Arsenal Gear am Ende zu überlassen, da die Metal Gear-Festung alles andere als unzerstörbar ist und eine Unmenge an Metal Gear RAYs sowie Land-, Luft- und Seeunterstützung braucht um sie effektiv zu verteidigen. Er verrät, dass das Erobern von Arsenal Gear daher nie das wahre Ziel war - das Ziel war es, eine Liste von Namen zu erbeuten, die die wahre Identität der Patriots darlegen. Solidus offenbart, dass die Patriots gewisse digitale Informationen aus der digitalen Welt filtern wollen, so dass die Bevölkerung kontrolliert und gelenkt werden kann. Daher müssen die Informationen, die zu verschweigen sind, auf Arsenal Gears Kontrolleinheit GW gespeichert sein und diese Informationen beinhalten laut Solidus bestimmt auch die wahren Namen der Patriots. Fortune erkennt, dass Solidus die Personen dann einen nach dem anderen eliminieren wollte, während die Patriots sich auf das von Dead Cell kontrollierte Arsenal Gear fokussieren würden und die wahre Bedrohung nicht kommen sehen würden. Fortune faucht, dass Solidus' Plan durch die Virus-Infektion von GW nun ja wohl gescheitert ist aber Solidus entgegnet, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gibt. Fortune interessiert sich nicht dafür und kündigt an, dass sie ihm Arsenal Gear dann abnehmen wird und die dort gelagerte Wasserstoffbombe verwenden wird. Solidus behauptet, dass die Bombe die Patriots nicht aufhalten wird, Fortune aber erwidert, dass sie die Macht und den Einfluss der Patriots vermindern wird, indem sie die willenlose Bevölkerung dezimiert, die von den Patriots manipuliert wird. Solidus behauptet, dass er Fortune nicht aufhalten wird und wünscht ihr viel Glück, worauf Fortune erwidert dass sie davon mehr als genug hat. Plötzlich beginnt Ocelot zu lachen und als Fortune fragt, was Ocelot so lustig findet, behauptet Ocelot amüsiert, dass all dies, was gerade passiert, eine lustige Scharade ist und er gerne mehr davon gesehen hätte. Er wendet sich Solidus zu und offenbart, dass alles, was Solidus getan hat, völlig im Einklang mit den Zielen der Patriots ist. Er verrät dem geschockten Solidus, dass das S3-Training, von dem er Solidus berichtet hat dass es VR-Training ist um einen Solid Snake ebenbürtigen Krieger zu schaffen, nicht völlig virtuell stattfinden sondern dass die gesamten Ereignisse der letzten Nacht das Finale dieses Trainings sind und Solidus somit nur von den Patriots ausgenutzt wurde um Raiden als finale Prüfung entgegengeworfen zu werden. Er verrät auch, dass Raiden und Solidus als finale Kandidaten für diesen Test ausgewählt wurden, da ihre Beziehung der von Snake und Big Boss ähneln. Er behauptet, dass Fortune und der Rest von Dead Cell Ersatz für die FOX-HOUND-Einheit sind, die Snake auf Shadow Moses bekämpfte. Ocelot verrät auch, dass er und die Patriots gezielt den Hass auf Dead Cell erschaffen und gesteuert haben, so dass die Dead Cell-Mitglieder sich entscheiden würden, Rache zu nehmen. Ocelot gibt aber zu, dass die Ankunft des wahren Snakes so nicht geplant war. Als Fortune - aufgebracht von den Offenbarungen Ocelots - ihre Railgun auf Ocelot richtet, zückt dieser blitzschnell seine Pistole und feuert auf Fortune. Von der Kugel getroffen stolpert sie geschockt zurück und Ocelot behauptet, dass Fortune nichts besitzt, was die Patriots ihr nicht gegeben haben - auch nicht ihr Glück. Hasserfüllt eröffnet Solidus nun das Feuer auf Ocelot, doch dieser ist nun von dem selben Schild geschützt, der Fortune vorher beschützte, und die Flugbahn der Kugeln biegt sich um ihn herum. Während der frustrierte Solidus Raketen aus seinen Tentakeln feuern, die Ocelot ebenfalls nicht treffen können, macht Ocelot eine spöttische Abschiedsgeste und springt in das Cockpit von dem letzten verbliebenen Metal Gear RAY. Er eröffnet das Feuer der Maschinengewehre auf Solidus, der aber alle Patronen mit seinen Schwertern abwehrt. Bevor Ocelot ein weiteres Mal angreifen kann, stellt sich ihm Fortune entgegen. Spöttisch entfesselt Ocelot das gesamte Raketenarsenal seines Metal Gears und feuert die Raketen auf Fortune ab. Diese aber kann ihre wahren psychokinetischen Kräfte entfesseln und die Raketen um sie herum fliegen lassen, so wie es zuvor auch die Kugeln taten. Fortune, Snake, Raiden und Solidus werden somit nicht von den Raketen getroffen, aber Fortune erliegt direkt danach Ocelots Revolverschuss. Kampf mit Raiden Nachdem Ocelot RAY hat untertauchen lassen und Snake hinterhergesprungen ist um ihn aufzuhalten, verbleiben nur noch Solidus und Raiden auf Arsenal Gear, welches nun aus dem Wasser steigt und Manhattan betritt. Als Arsenal Gear sich in den hohen Häusen verkantet, stürzen Solidus und Raiden auf das Dach von Federal Hall herab. Als Solidus das Gebäude erkennt, beginnt er lauthals zu lachen und erklärt, dass George Washington vor 200 Jahren am selben Datum und an genau diesem Ort als erster Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten vereidigt wurde. Er offenbart, dass dieser Ort ihm und seiner Gruppe daher zur Ausrufung der neuen Unabhängigkeit und der Kriegserklärung gegen die Patriots dienen sollte, dass dies aber nun nicht mehr möglich ist. Als Raiden ihm vorwirft, aus Machtgier gehandelt zu haben, verrät Solidus dass es nicht Machtgier war sondern der Wunsch, der Bevölkerung Dinge wie Freiheit und Menschenrechte zurückzubringen, die die Patriots mit ihrer digitalen Zensur gestohlen haben. Solidus spricht nun davon, dass kein Mensch ewig leben wird und dass man daher gezwungen ist, sich ein Erbe aufzubauen, damit man sich an einen erinnert. Solidus verrät, dass er sich auch wünscht, erinnert zu werden und sein Zeichen in der Geschichte zu setzen. Er kündigt rufend an, dass er die Menschheit daher von den Patriots befreien wird, so dass sie die wahren Söhne der Freiheit sein werden. Solidus behauptet nun, dass er und seine Brüder als Monster bezeichnet werden, da sie von "bösen Genen" abstammen. Er behauptet, dass Raiden zwar einzigartig, aber dennoch ebenfalls ein Monster ist, weil er von einer dunklen Vergangenheit gezeichnet ist. Düster ruft er, dass sie nun die Ehre haben, zu entscheiden welches der beiden Monster überleben wird und verrät Raiden fast schon beiläufig, dass er es war, der Raidens Eltern tötete. Solidus wirft Raiden nun eins seiner drei Schwerter zu und behauptet, dass es Zeit wird dass sie sich befreien. Er offenbart, dass er auf weitere Gründe hat, Raiden tot sehen zu wollen, da die Spuren der Patriots aus GW gelöscht wurden und er daher die Patriots-Spuren aus den Nanomaschinen braucht, die sich in Raidens Körper befinden. Nachdem Raiden das Schwert aufgehoben hat, zückt Solidus seine verbliebenen zwei Schwerter und attackiert Solidus. Er kämpft allerdings nicht nur mit seinen Schwertern sondern tritt Raiden auch, wenn dieser zu nahe kommt. Zudem nutzt er seine Greifarme um Raiden anzugreifen oder rast mit seinem Jetpack quer über das Dach, wobei er eine brennende Spur hinterlässt. Nachdem Raiden ihn einige Male getroffen hat, stößt Solidus den Teil deines Exoskeletts ab, welches die Greifarme beinhaltet. Ohne die schweren Arme kann sich Solidus wesentlich schneller fortbewegen und ist dadurch auch wesentlich gefährlicher. Als er aber einen Ansturm auf Raiden ausführt, springt dieser zur Seite, wirbelt herum und schlitzt Solidus den Rücken auf. Geschockt stolpert Solidus an den Rand des Dachs und lässt auch seine Schwerter fallen. Er kann einen Sturz gerade noch verhindern und dreht sich zu Raiden um, bevor ihn die Kraft verlässt und er doch vom Dach fällt. Am Boden kriecht der schwer verletzte Solidus auf die Statue von George Washington zu, stirbt aber bevor er sie erreichen kann. Koma und Tod Solidus ist zwar hirntot, doch sein Körper wird von den Patriots geborgen und künstlich am Leben gehalten. Einige Jahre später gelingt es EVA, die mittlerweile mit der Paradise Lost Army den Widerstand gegen die Patriots anführt, gemeinsam mit Raiden Solidus ausgemergelten Körper zu erobern und in ihr Versteck in Europa zu bringen. Dort nutzen sie Solidus' als Ersatzteillager für Big Boss, der in einem durch Nanomaschinen der Patriots verursachten Koma liegt. Da ihre DNA gleich ist, sind Solidus' Körperteile die perfekten Ersatzkörperteile für den geschwächten Big Boss. Solidus' Körper wird von EVA zudem als der Körper von Big Boss ausgegeben um die Patriots auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, sollten sie jemals kommen um sich Big Boss' Körper zurückzuholen. Im Jahr 2014 versucht Liquid Ocelots PMC Outer Heaven tatsächlich, die Leiche von Big Boss an sich zu bringen um seinen genetischen Code zu nutzen und das SOP-System der Patriots zu brechen. EVA und ihre Paradise Lost Army erfahren rechtzeitig davon und können ihr Hauptquartier evakuieren um zu verhindern, dass Raging Raven und ihre Raven Sword-Miliz Solidus' Körper an sich nehmen können. Solidus' Körper wird in einen schwarzen Van verladen und mit mehreren Doubles auf die Straßen der Stadt geschickt um Raven Sword zu täuschen. Der Trick gelingt und der Van mit Solidus' Körper erreicht den Hafen, wo Solidus' auf ein Boot verladen wird. Allerdings taucht dort Ocelot auf, der mit seinen Haven Troopern Solidus' Körper an sich nehmen kann, den er für die Leiche von Big Boss hält. Obwohl er nicht Big Boss sondern Solidus an sich nimmt, stimmt deren DNA zu 100 Prozent überein, so dass Ocelot das SOP-System dennoch brechen und übernehmen kann. Nachdem er Solidus' Körper nicht länger benötigt, lässt er die Leiche in ein brennendes feindliches Schiff werfen. Mit einem Schuss in die Stirn des Körpers beendet Ocelot entgültig das Leben von Solidus, dessen Überreste in dem Feuer verbrennen. Galerie GeorgeSears.png|Präsident George Sears SolidusHand.png|Solidus konfrontiert Raiden SolidusZeigtSich.png|Solidus erkennt Snake SolidusRaidenVerhör.png|Solidus verhört Raiden SolidusAugenklappe.png|Solidus bespricht sich mit Ocelot SolidusZerstörtRay.png|Solidus zerstört die Metal Gear RAYs SolidusWaffeRaiden.png|Solidus will Raiden erschießen SolidusRücken.png|Raiden konfrontiert Solidus SolidusDach.png|Solidus stellt sich Raiden im Kampf SolidusVerwundet.png|Solidus kurz vor seinem Tod SolidusKörperVerbrennt.png|Solidus verbrennt SolidusTod.png|Solidus stirbt entgültig Navigation en:Solidus Snake Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Biotechnologisches Wesen